Dominance
by blumarshin
Summary: What really goes through Integra's mind in relation to her love life. Is Alucard truly that submissive or in truth is it the other way around and Integra is the submissive. Young reader warning Adult themes pure AxI R&R Now edited


Dominance

A/N This is a lot different from my other story and style I normally write. I was in a weird mood when I wrote this. Hope you enjoy this fic and it sparks your interest to what really goes round Integra's head for you. All reviews welcome. Total AxI pairing with adult themes and language, young readers warning.

Integra was pissed off. Her anger, her rage was fuelling her body, coursing through her blood.

So many men lost, so many men

Integra's guilt, that she couldn't protect them, couldn't save them was also eating at her, digging through her heart.

_I was their leader damn it! It was my job to protect them and I failed!_

Though her body was hot and slicked with sweat from her continuous workout she felt cold inside, this only fuelling her anger and hatred further. Earlier she had tried to calm herself and sooth her emotions with target practise but the paper targets did not provide want she wanted.

_So what did I want?_

She thought to herself and an answer came, the same answer her thoughts had provided for the passed two weeks.

Blood…

Yes she wanted blood, revenge and most importantly vengeance for her lost men and what she secretly wanted the most was,

Release… So many men lost, so many men

The Hellsing cemetery was growing more and more. She dreaded seeing the iron gates now. It always reminded her of a door opening, a door to death and loss. She could almost hear their cries of anguish as they were murdered and see their cold dead arms reaching out to her as she failed them.

And so the beginning of her workouts came into being. True she was skilled in shooting and was deadly with a sword but now she wanted something else, **needed** something else. So Integra started to train herself in the martial arts. Control, Power, Discipline. Those were the three things she craved the most.

Control-BANG Power-BANG

_Discipline_-BANG

Integra was currently smashing the punching bag in front of her with her right and left hook. After her short shooting practise Integra left for the Training Hall where she has been for the last three hours. Dusk was coming. Integra pushed herself, punishing herself on the machines, toning her muscles. She ran on the treadmill but couldn't outrun her problems and now she practiced her martial arts and her form.

The normal Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing was whom she did not look like now. The Hellsing's normal attire of green suit with blue necktie and cross pendant, her cold and calm disposition and steeling gaze with normally small cigar nearly always present in hand. No, the same woman was now wearing her usual white undershirt without her green suit jacket or tie, her green pants remained-shirt not tucked in. She had no shoes on and her hair was a mess, tied back from her face, which was rare, exposing her face more, and her slender neck. With this new look Integra was now focused on training herself, mind and body wise to be stronger, more powerful and in control.

Control-BANG Power-BANG

_Discipline_-BANG

Integra was now kicking the bag with one of her powerful roundhouse kicks. Concentration radiating in her eyes as she repeated the process yet again. She could feel dusk coming.

Control-BANG BANG Power-BANG BANG

_Discipline_-BANG BANG

This time after each punch she rebounded with a full roundhouse kick to the side of the punching bag. She had first tried sparring with her men however she quickly became adept in her skills in martial arts and now defeated them easily. There you no challenge in them and she was craving for a challenge now, someone she could let out all her fury upon. She even tried to spar with Officer Victoria but Police girl proved to be a waste of time. Seras wouldn't fight her truly, always holding back and so Integra defeated her easily as well. Integra ended up snapping at her instead which hurt Seras feelings, this now not bothering Integra in the slightest. This left Integra disappointed and with no challenge worthy to fight.

So here she was now in the Training Hall alone with her anger not sated, her rage not quelled and her vengeance not fulfilled with the bitter feeling of the cold and guilt eating slowly at her heart and still she continued on as dusk settled in the sky and the moon began to rise to her place of glory in the sky. And as always at dusk he comes to her. He always came at the beginning of dusk to see her. She still hammered at the punching bag. He had watched her all afternoon, the glory of his Integra. He shifted through the wall to the right of her. Always to her right she mused as she felt his presence. He wore what he always did, his black suit with red coat and necktie and his brown boots. His glasses and hat were not present at the moment.

"Good evening. My Master." Alucard spoke in his dark smooth voice that sent slight shivers down her spine.

Control-BANG Power-BANG

_Discipline_-BANG

So predictable as her 'pet' was.

"What do you want Alucard I'm in no mood for your games right now?" Integra answered, her concentration on her task never wavering.

"Why I always come to see my Master at dusk. So it has been and so it shall ever be, Master. But to you my dear Master Integra I come at dusk to ask you my question. The same question I've asked since you were young." Alucard had sensed that Integra had changed inside since his blood had entered her veins that fateful night. She was now a step closer to becoming his and her recent men's deaths were getting to her and he could feel her rage, her anger welling up inside her. It was a fine perfume that made her blood taste even sweeter. Soon he will take her and mark her for his own.

"The decision is yours, my Master." The question did not need to be spoken any longer. It now lingered in the air between them, always there, just on the edge of the surface. Alucard now knew for certain that Integra would never turn over to him and accept his dark gift he offered. And so he decided something different and more profitable in mind for his dear Master Integra, for now that is. Oh how the Count wished Abraham Van Hellsing was here to witness the downfall of his family. Alucard always wanted to be a true father of a child. Integra paused for a moment from her onslaught on the punching bag and smiled a small smile.

"You are so predictable my pet Alucard. You know what my first and final answer is. So it has been and so it shall ever be." Integra answered throwing his own words back to him.

"Predictable am I, Master?" Integra turned around to face Alucard but found he was not there. Suddenly she felt hands grab her tightly, one hand gripping both of her own and thrusting them above her head, the other snaking itself around her waist. His hot breath whispering down her exposed neck. She felt frozen in his touch, trapped. Alucard's arm around her waist had found itself now under her untucked shirt, his cold fingertips playing lightly over her stomach. As Integra felt his cold long spidery fingers explore her body below her breasts she knew he was not wearing his gloves. She had never seen him without them ever before. Her conscious thoughts stopped when his cold lips caressed her neck in a chaste butterfly kiss where her pulse was thudding with her blood pumping faster from the physical and mental onslaught. He licked the tender part, brushing his fangs slightly. Integra closed her eyes sometime through this and damn it she hated herself for responding to his touch. Her own body betrayed her as he continued, her body reacting fully to his touch, tightening places on and in her body. A moan escaped her mouth as he licked again, this time more slowly and harder, it felt like he was caressing places of her body far lower than her neck, much lower. His voice whispered through her mind,

_Am I so predictable now, my Master Integra?_

As Alucard paused Integra was able to come to herself for a moment, she could feel his mind trying to bend her will and Integra tried to swim to the surface to regain control. Control. Integra's rage came flooding back to her, her anger returned to her like a warm friend on a cold night and Integra's eyes snapped open as she released herself from his spell.

"Release me now servant!" Integra was seeing red, how dare he do this to her, violate her this way! Alucard did what he was told and she quickly turned around and slapped him hard on his left-hand side of his face. His head snapped to the side by the slap and his cheek stung red from the smack. He turned his head slowly back around to face her once more, a smile playing across his lips. Integra was quivering in anger and fury for what he had just done.

"You bastard, how dare you violate me in such a way. I am your master and you will treat me with such respect that is due." Integra took a closer look at her pet. No longer was Alucard wearing his long red coat, his black suit remained however the buttons were undone and his white undershirt could now be seen. He still wore his red necktie but his hair had grown longer and though there was no wind flowing through the Training Hall his hair seemed to move on a will of its own. Integra's breath caught in her throat for a moment and it wasn't just because of fear; lust also held her breath as well. Integra felt it for just a moment before her commonsense took over and she checked the seals to unsure they were still in place. Alucard had his gloves back on, what she felt before by his hands, was it just another illusion he planted in her mind? The seals were still in place as she could feel them and she was able to breathe again, but why did he look so different? Alucard was smiling at her now, exposing his fangs. He moved a step closer to her.

"Respect Master? I suppose I have been a very naughty little boy. You should whip me Master and tell me just how very naughty I've been. After all Master you do like to hurt me and take pleasure in my pain. My dear Master Integra." Alucard whispered out seductively. Integra was shocked by his words. However her shock soon turned to anger once more and she was furious with what he just said. How dare he imply she was into dominance and submission and that she enjoyed seeing him in pain. She was no dominatrix!

"How… dare… you." She whispered quivering in rage. Though she had not realised it, her anger had grew in the last couple of weeks. She was not the same Integra who took things coldly and with indifference, an ice queen. Now however her rage and anger grew inside her like a beast just brimming on the surface waiting to be let loose and sate her ever growing need. Her release. She raised her hand to slap him again however he dodged this and grabbed her hand tightly.

"It is true my dear Master Integra your physical abilities have grown and you are now stronger because of my blood. However you are not strong enough to neither face nor defeat me." Integra's eyes closed into slits and her rage spiked. Alucard could feel it course through her body and it made his own blood boil in return.

"Integra your rage and anger is like a perfume in the air. Captivating and utterly delicious." Alucard licked his lips and stepped closer again to Integra still holding her hand above her head where she had tried to slap him.

Alucard revealed in it, taking in every smell and feeling he gained from her touch when something dawned on him. This rage he was feeling, this anger, it felt familiar and of his own. Yes, the rage he was feeling now was a type of his own, growing and feeding inside Integra.

"Hmm. It also seems you have acquired something else from my blood my dear Master Integra." Alucard pulled her towards himself by her arm he was holding. Her body was now up against his and his power engulfed her. Never before had she felt it like this, him like this and still her rage was there, the control, the power. Alucard held her in his arms and watched her as she tried to take control of the onslaught of power he was feeding at her.

"It feels good doesn't Integra? The power, the control, and the discipline the rage offers you, fuels you, a warm close friend on a cold night to hold tight." Alucard whispered in her ear. Alucard then trailed his index finger up her body starting low from the lower part of her body, trailing up the middle of her hips, to her waist, to her abdomen, doing a circle around her belly button, to her stomach and up the middle of her breasts, finishing at her neck holding her chin in his palm. This caused her body yet again to react, goose bumps of pleasure forming on her skin. He gazed into her ice blue eyes; she wasn't wearing her glasses any longer. Ever since the night she got mortally injured and finally accepted his blood to heal herself and not be turned, her eyesight had improved and she no longer required the use of her glasses. During his touching her Integra had felt a wide sort of variety of emotions lust being the main one encasing her thoughts. Her body had betrayed her yet again as she moaned and arched her back in response. He was looking deep into her eyes as they slightly glazed over in pleasure. Oh what he could do to her and thus he grew excited himself, feeling the response he got back from her.

The human body will always betray the mind…

Alucard mused as he read her thoughts.

"My poor little Integra I can feel the rage still coursing through your body and still it has not been sated. The abilities you've acquired the power you now possess, the control and discipline you worked so hard to gain and still no one offers you a challenge, satisfaction and most importantly your release." He whispered the last part. How dare he know so much about her. With each word Alucard spoke Integra's rage built and brimmed closer to the surface, mixed with pleasure. It seemed strange calling this type of rage, control. After all when one was normally touched by rage they lost control, not gained it.

"You have been keeping something from me my dear Integra, deep in your thoughts it's been and tonight you will betray yourself once again to me and I shall know what you try to hide from me and yourself." Alucard stated as he looked into her eyes once more. Integra stared back, she had lost the ability to speak a while ago, and she looked deep into his crimson orbs and saw herself reflected in them. No longer she saw the steely and cold gaze of her normal ice blue eyes. Instead she saw a fire in her eyes now, blue flames licking around her own orbs. Realization hit her. She remembered this look but not in her own eyes. This hot fiery gaze of controlled rage was not her own! She had seen this same look in Alucard's eyes when she had seen him in battle. This rage, this controlled anger, power and absolute discipline was not her own, it was Alucard's! And she had it inside her, fuelling her, changing her! Integra ripped herself away from Alucard and backed herself away from him a few paces.

"You bastard! What have you done to me!" she screamed at him. Her fury was escalating, she was close now he thought, soon she would attack and she would be his for the taking.

"It seems my dear Master Integra that my blood has also given you some unfortunate side effects you might say. It seems you have also acquired a part of my vampiric rage. No matter." Alucard answered her while slowly stalking closer and closer towards her, an evil glint in his eyes that was pure male.

"I will kill you for this vampire." Integra hissed at him. Alucard only smiled more.

"You will try my Master." He replied almost to her.

Integra saw red and moved foreword to greet the bastard and tear his fucking head off. Alucard's voice echoed through her mind,

_Remember Master if you begin this dance regardless of who wins the loser must forfeit something. If I win I will get your body and you will finally yield to me._

_And if I win?_

Integra asked, she was really beyond caring now, all she wanted was to see blood. It seemed with the rage she had acquired a type of bloodlust for battle and pain. She would tear him to pieces with her own two hands. Gone now was the cold, calm and dignified Integra Hellsing. This Integra now was vicious, enraged, power hungry and in control of her movements, pure animal control was this Integra now. Bloodlust and the thought of finally a good challenge entered her thoughts now. She finally had a worthy opponent to confront and she would enjoy this, what she had wanted all her life, deep inside her, to fight, to be powerful and in control.

_Why my dear little Integra, you will get anything your little heart desires. My master. I can't wait to play with you after I win…_

And with that she went berserk and lunged at him.

"That's it Integra come at me, fight me and give in to your anger, your rage and attack me! Come on, come on…!"

Alucard was laughing the whole time while she was attacking him. Throwing punches, landing kicks, any and all attacks she could think of she tried on him and every time he just dodged it or blocked. This was infuriating her more and finally she snapped. She attempted to do a combo and first tried to punch him in the left side; he of course dodged this and moved in the direction she wanted. With the velocity of the punch she tried to create as he dodged and as she purposely missed, her momentum still dragging her forward she summoned up the controlled rage inside herself and twisted in her momentum spinning around landing a perfect roundhouse kick to his middle.

Alucard clutched his sides shocked that she actually managed to hit him. He heard two of his ribs crack piercing his lungs and blood spurted out of his mouth. He straightened himself up and wiped the blood away, memorizing it and the moment, his own blood on his hands.

"It seems my master I have underestimated you, this is not a mistake I will repeat. No more games!" and with that Alucard lunged himself at her, his ribs already healed. Alucard was now attacking and defending with Integra doing the same. Integra and Alucard both did not have their gloves on and when they fought, their nails were ripping through each other's clothing. Integra's clothing had rips down her pants and all though her white top. Her bra was now exposed with most of her breasts and she thought Alucard was doing some of these rips on purpose. Integra's hair had come undone and it was now whipping around her face. She was bruised and injured all over with cuts all over her body that stung and was bleeding still slightly and still she fought on. She could not let herself lose!

Alucard was amazed at his Master's will and sheer determination, as it was this that was keeping her going. He was truly going to have a prize for his victory. He himself was also slightly weakened and he watched her more closely now as humans could do the impossible thing in desperation. One would think Alucard would never underestimate a Hellsing again after what happened the first time and so he was careful with each move he made. Alucard was now only wearing his necktie, white shirt, which was in tatters from Integra's nails; they were stronger now, and his black pants which were also damaged and his brown boots. He didn't bother with regenerating them. It was just a waste of power and besides if things went his way he wouldn't be needing them soon.

Integra was now growing tired, she was still human after all and couldn't keep this up and thoughts deep inside her woke up,

_I cannot let him win! I must be dominant till the end! If he wins my most greatest hope and fear will come to pass! I will be dominant till the end but if my wish is granted, if my secret becomes known, no it cannot be. I am still Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing and I will not let my desires control me damn it! I must win at all costs!_

Her thoughts became sporadic again as she attempted to attack Alucard once more but found he wasn't there! Integra looked around in shock but then suddenly he reappeared right before her and smashed into her, pushing her backwards towards the wall. Integra's back hit hard with her head a second later, she saw grey spots and her head was spinning. Alucard was still there holding her. With both hands he encased her own and pushed them far above her head, stretching her arms. He was extremely close to her and parted her legs with his own, their bodies brushing against each other, Alucard pushing himself along her.

"Checkmate Master. You finally gave it to me Master. I told you, you would betray yourself once more to me and now I know your deepest, darkest secret, what you've been keeping from me all these years." Alucard whispered along the side of her face licking her drying blood up from one of the scratches on her face. Integra's vision was still clouded but she heard his words and froze.

NO

"Oh but yes my Master, all these years I've waited. I'm a patient man but you've just been a tease all along haven't you my dear sweet Integra. The Virgin goddess you've always been but now I know, now I know that deep inside, secretly you've always wanted to be dominated haven't you Integra. You couldn't just simply give yourself to any man. He had to prove himself, had to worthy, had to be able to dominate you. Take you for his own and enjoy your type of pleasure you wanted, no craved for all these years. Your release you've been waiting for." Alucard was whispering this beside her ear, playing with her lobe.

"No, no, no, no…" Integra was saying over and over again.

"Say no all you want Master, you're only lying to yourself. Besides I have won our little duel and you are my prize for my victory. In a way we both win." Alucard now moved down lower to her neck.

"It's not over yet Alucard. You haven't won yet!" Integra mumbled out. The rage was still inside her building slowly again, she pushed against him trying to free herself but she couldn't budge an inch. She was trapped and now defenceless before him.

"Your anger stirs again Integra. Perfect. Still you try to fight. No Master I have won, there is nothing you can do to escape, and your legs are trapped along with your arms. You are defenceless. Admit defeat and yield to me!" Alucard yelled at her, his dark sensual power beating along her skin. Alucard placed both of Integra's hands in one of his own and now played and caressed her right breast. Integra arched her back in response. Dear god she wanted this, needed this, craved this even. Alucard had now replaced his hand with his mouth and his fangs cut her skin near her nipple and he started to suck her blood. Integra was near ecstasy at what he was doing to her. But still she resisted, she didn't want this, she was still Integra Hellsing damn it and will not allow herself to taken by him.

"Alucard… stop… I…am still…your…master…and…you…must obey…me." Integra mumbled out, while trying to regain herself and fight the onslaught of pleasure Alucard was giving her. Alucard paused for a moment and looked into Integra's clouded eyes and sensed the ongoing conflict inside her mind. He smiled.

"You can not order me to do anything at the moment my Master. With the internal conflict inside your mind, your body betraying you and my will, you have no power over me for the time being. However it seems you need a bit more persuading…" Alucard laughed at her and started to reach down lower, to better and more pleasurable things.

However a siren sounded throughout the manor and over the loud speaker an officer's voice spoke,

"Code 44768! All personnel to their command posts. Red alert level 3, Sir Hellsing to the debriefing room."

Integra woke up to her self, her rage fuelling again coursing through her body, even more now for what was unfinished between them.

"Alucard release me!" Integra yelled with command, her voices in her head silenced. Alucard forced to obey his Master.

"So close…" he whispered. He released Integra and bowed low in front of her.

"My Master." Alucard was fully clothed again in his normal attire, neither a scratch nor rip was on him. Alucard took off his red coat and offered it to his Master,

"To protect one's modesty." Integra took the offered coat and wrapped it around her, covering her half exposed body.

"This will never happen again Alucard, do I make myself clear." Integra stated. Alucard looked up at her now a smile played across his lips, fangs exposed.

"But master I won our little duel and my prize, my victory has not yet been claimed. Until our next dusk, My Fair Lady…" Alucard replied shifting into shadows and disappeared.

A/N Well there you go, hopefully some food for thought. Let me state again this is merely a one shot ok, sorry if this pisses you off. Please review if ya like it or even if you didn't. All opinions welcome and appreciated. Till next time.

Blumarshin.


End file.
